


Homesick

by DrPaine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPaine/pseuds/DrPaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter at the Galaxy Warp. (From a prompt on the lapidot-tuesday tumblr blog about a month ago; 'warp travel'. Not quite in line with the majority of my stuff, the rest do kind of take place in a vague unified AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

Peridot surveyed the Galaxy Warp, occasionally nudging at the crystal shards that still littered the plateau directly in front of the Homeworld warp. Utter ruins still, even despite her... _past_ repair attempts; just crystalline chunks heaped all over each other. And yet… _  
_

A flash of light caught Peridot’s attention. She tensed, immediately shielding herself with her arms, _“I was just looking, I’m not trying anything!”_  
  
Several moments passed, and Peridot cautiously relaxed her stance. She expected to see a spear, a fist, or whatever monstrous form Amethyst had dreamed up this time, but not one of these greeted her.  
  
Instead, she found herself face to face with a very startled Lapis Lazuli.  
  
”I… w-wasn’t…” Peridot stammered, her eyes darting around, anywhere that wasn’t the other Gem. “I thought you–”  
  
”N-no, it’s fine!” Lapis said quickly, holding her hands up and looking just as uneasy as Peridot felt. “I… I won’t tell if you don’t?”  
  
” _Deal_ ,” Peridot said, giving a relieved sigh. “I really am here to just… look,” she added, casting another glance at the shattered pad.  
  
“Do you ever think about fixing it?”  
  
”Excuse me?!”  
  
Lapis shrugged, sitting down on one of the dead warps. “I know they still have some of your droids–”  
  
” _Robonoids_ , thank you–”  
  
”– and that’s how you fixed it before, right?”  
  
Peridot crossed her arms, once again making an effort to avoid looking at the other Gem. But she could _feel_ Lapis just… watching her. Waiting for a response. It would be too much to hope she'd just get bored and wander off, wasn't it?  
  
”Yes,” Peridot finally sighed. “And even if they’ve been drained or I can’t get to them… the fluid isn’t hard to make, not in this planet. It’s crawling with the components, it’s essentially just a quartz sludge when you get down to it...”  
  
” _Ew.”_  
  
Peridot let out a small snort of laughter, sitting beside Lapis. “Making it here is less disgusting than the process on Homeworld, believe it or not,” she said, tracing the diamond on her knee with a finger, trying to give herself some distraction. She was starting to… _dislike_ these symbols, but…  
  
”So all this time, you could’ve gone home?”  
  
”Yes.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
”They’ll kill me?!” she squawked, giving Lapis an incredulous look. “The mission failed as spectacularly as it could, I lost the _ship_ , I lost a soldier, I lost.. well, you don’t count as lost any more but–”  
  
”But they do show lenience. If you have information they want,” Lapis said. Her voice was quiet, enough that Peridot went silent. That… was indeed true. More than once, she’d thought of just that, of repairing the warp and going home, giving the Authority everything  she knew about the Crystal Gems, of Earth– even if she had only recently been freed from being an outright prisoner, she knew more than any number of probes could have taught.  
  
”They… would probably accept you back as well, if that were the case,” she said in a hesitant tone.  
  
Lapis nodded.  
  
”… they’d probably still kill us anyway, wouldn’t they?” Peridot asked, glancing at the other Gem, who nodded again.  
  
”Yeah. At least the Gems here aren’t… nothing’s just disposable to them.”  
  
Peridot sighed, looking up at the sky. She was used to the constant glow of Homeworld, so much beautiful _light_ … Here, it was so terribly dark and almost mocking with the stars; familiar worlds so close but forever lost now.  
  
”It’s… pretty awful, huh? Homesick even though you know… it won’t really be any better there than it is here.”  
  
Peridot tensed slightly as she felt Lapis lean against her, but that was all. She nodded, looking up at the sky again.  
  
At least there was a strange sort of comfort to be had, being with someone who could understand without forcing her to try and put that awful swirl of feelings into words.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly modified from my original version thanks to 'Friend Ship' showing the Warp again-- I like that image more than my original thought ^^


End file.
